


Dandelion

by lunabelieves



Series: Zach/Magenta one shots [1]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Summer Jobs, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: The teens of Sky High have a summer job watching some of the local kids.
Relationships: Zach (Sky High)/Magenta (Sky High)
Series: Zach/Magenta one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927603
Kudos: 4





	Dandelion

Magenta nearly swore as a softball zoomed past her head, but for once kept her tongue in check. “Is it really safe for him to play with you guys?”

A summer job working with some of the local kids (mostly made up of siblings from their peers at Sky High) was not what she had in mind for the summer. Being outside in the sweltering heat, playing softball with Warren as coach on one team and Will as the other was like a death sentence. Especially when Will took it upon himself to show the kids how to hit a home run.

“Ah, but Miss Magenta, Will’s the best hitter we got!” One of the smaller boys turned to her, a perfect pout on his lips. “Please let him play.”

“Anyone gets a concussion, he’s treating them.” Was her response and the children cheered. She dropped onto the grass and crossed her legs Indian style, throwing the glove aside. Why couldn’t they just watch and make sure the kids didn’t kill each other? Why did they have to participate? Kids were exhausting, especially those that would be getting their powers soon (Or, God forbid, already had them). Especially in the summer.  
She knew she should be thankful that she wasn’t stuffed behind some counter, being ordered about. But at least there would be air conditioner.

Part of her even wished she had been placed in the group with Layla, Zach and Ethan. While they had the more sporty kids, their friends were making chains of daisies near by as part of the ’art class’. At least the most those kids would get was grass stains. Softball on the other hand, tended to get violent.  
Lost in her own thoughts, she never saw the ball coming.

\--

\--

When the darkness left and shapes returned, she could make out a group of figures huddled around her, with varying looks of worry on their faces.

“She’s okay!” Some one, one of the kids most likely, chirped and cheers filled the air.

“Geez Magenta, watch out, okay? If that had been a baseball-” Ethan shook his head.

“Think you should sit this one out?” Layla asked.

“Gladly,” Was the shape shifter’s reply.

“Okay, back to the game!” Will called. “Who wants to stand in while Miss Magenta takes five?”

They all drifted away with the gaggle of children shouting ’Me! Me! Me!’, save for Zach, who knelt down beside her.

“You okay?”

“I just got hit in the head with a softball. Do I look okay?” She demanded sharply. 

“I know something that will make you feel better.” He sounded almost like he was teasing.

“Being sent inside with an ice pack on my head and a cool drink?”

“This.”

As if by magic, he produced a small dandelion and placed it in her hair, giving her a sunny smile as he did so.

“Zach, it’s a weed.” Was her response.

“So? It looks pretty. Besides, who said roses were so great? And they have thorns.”

Magenta sighed and watched as he rose and walked back to the kids he was helping. It may have been the bump on her head but suddenly Zach reminded her of the little weed stuck in her hair; bright yellow tufts of hair, slightly tall and ‘weedy’, and the ability to make her smile.


End file.
